beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (known in Japan as Hell Kerbecs BD145DS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is part of the Maximum Series, due to its Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Wheel of the Hybrid Wheel System. It is owned by Damian Hart, the leader of Team Star Breaker. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the ruler of the Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent gold background, while the Cerberus heads are biting the chains going through the edges of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.4 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is the third heaviest Energy Ring and L-Drago I being the second and L-Drago II the heaviest but it is the heaviest Energy Ring for right spin beyblades. It is gold in color. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hades. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hades Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel: Hades (Hell) *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel is the reason Hades Kerbecs is in the Maximum Series as its Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame,and Poison) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is colored with gold paint. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/Gravity) and turns to a dull grey. Although, the paint lasts longer than most painted fusion wheels. It's good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because it is so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system bey. A great stamina combo is Hades/Hell Kerbecs/Bull BD145WD. Customizations * Hades(Hell) Kerbecs/Bull BD145WD (Stamina) * MF-H Hades(Hell) Kerbecs BD145EWD (Stamina) * Hades(Hell) Kerbecs BD145CS (Balance) Hades(Hell) Pegasus/Unicorno/Hurcules BD145CF/GCF/RF/R2F/LF/WF/XF (Attack) Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Boost Disk 145 (BD145) *'Weight:' 8 grams BD145 shares a similar trait with its partner Hades, in that, like Hades is one of the widest Metal Wheels ever released, BD145 is the widest Track ever. This Track is unique both because of its width and also its ability to change modes. Changing modes is similar to how it is done with SW145. The attack mode is not really useful due to it having a gap, if it loses balance it may easily lose spin. The Stamina mode is quite useful in battles. Customisations * Lightning L-Drago BD145LRF/RF (Attack) Performance Tip: Defense Sharp (DS) It is a hollowed out Defence tip with a spike (sharp) inside of it. It is an amazing stamina tip, if you like stamina tips with an "edge" because if tilted ever so slightly it will attack semi-furiously. Like most normal Defense tips, it keeps its balance. Gallery hadeskerbcstkpackaging.JPG|Takara Tomy packaging. hadeskerbecsbothmodes.jpg|Both modes of Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. hadeskerbecsbd145ds.jpg|Hades Kerbecs closeup. hadeskerbecs2.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Boost Mode. BD145.jpg|Boost Disk- BD145. Bottom ds img2.jpg|Defense Sharp- DS. Clearwheel kerbecs (1).jpg|Kerbecs Energy Ring. Kerbecs facebolt.png|Kerbecs Facebolt. Metalwheel hell.jpg|Hades Fusion Wheel un-painted. Metalwheel hell (1).jpg|Hades Fusion Wheel gold painted. Screen shot 2012-03-01 at 3.42.37 PM.png|Xtreme Top System Hades Kerbecs Blade Blast. HellKerbecs_CoroCoroScan.JPG|Coro Coro Scan. hadeskerbecslauncher.jpg|Hades Kerbecs, with launcher Hades Kerbecs vs. Flame Byxis thumb|300px|left Category:Beyblades Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters